


Ruby's Lolipop

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack, F/F, Futanari, intentionally terrible smut, the worst thing written by a human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby grows a foot long dong





	Ruby's Lolipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ruby grows a giant dongle and havoc is wrought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the worst thing I've ever written and I want to die

One morning, Ruby woke up after a good night of sleep. "What a wonderful morning," Ruby proclaimed, ready to get a start at the day. Then, she noticed something was off. Between her legs was a big ol dingle. Just a massive shlong. A gargantuan peen.

"Oh heck," stated Rüby, surprised to have suddenly grown a magnum banana. Before she could say anything else, Mari 'Lemon Fucker' Ohara fell down from the ceiling. "What are you doing here, Mary?" asked Rubie.

"I dunno. Lemme slob on your knob." Maria replied. She proceeded to deepthroat Rubber until she nutted into the next dimension. "Oh frick!" Rubert cried out.

The door to Rubescence swung open suddenly, and Dia entered the room. Mario hid herself under the blanket.

"Ruby did I just hear you swear?" Reboot panicked and replied, "No you didn't, onee-chan."

"Good," Dire replied. "and it's also a good thing I didn't find you having intercorse with anyone because if I did I would disown you." Danger walked out of the room and Ruby lifted the blanket to see Mayflie had disappeared. She then saw a note.

"Dear Ruberic Andre,

thanks for the fuck. it was pretty great. also im gonna tell everyone else in the idol group about ur lolipop. cheers,

Maximum Garuda"

Running In The 90s sighed. Things from now on we're gonna be pretty hecking fucktic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did I tell you. the worst thing.
> 
> (also thanks to shiny for proofreading this newest trainwreck)


End file.
